Oh What A Tangled Web Part 5 Scott
by solista
Summary: An overzalous father yearns for the future to happen... now. The brothers are cought up in a 'tangled wed..'


"**Oh What A Tangled Web..."**

**A Beginning**

**Part 5**

**Scott**

He sat in the large leather chair, one foot on an equally large ottoman the other planted on the floor the chair made special to fit his tall frame.

His posture was one of a man relaxed, happy for the long workday to have ended.

One hand lay out along the padded arm of the chair the other held a heavy glass half full of a very fine Scotch whiskey resting on his stomach.

Heavy eyes pondered the gaily-dancing fire in the grand fireplace, as in the distance a horse neighed and cattle lowed, all was right at Lancer.

Murdoch Lancer heard the large front door open and something heavy hit the flagstones of the entryway, the door slammed closed with a heavy thud.

Smiling, the patriarch of Lancer called over his shoulder hardly moving a muscle as a muffled "_Mierda_," came from the darkness behind him, "_John, _language mi hijo."

Murdoch, still smiling, heard nothing, there was total silence from the entryway until the scuff of a boot and a ring of spurs announced the movement of his son.

Murdoch smiled, 'must have startled the boy.'

"Hey Ol' Man doncha' need yer sleep, what ya sittin' herein tha dark. Dios if I see one more tail end of a cow I'd havta' shoot it an' make me a big ol' steak dinner," the younger son was concerned and rambled.

Johnny Madrid Lancer wove his way around the semi reclining older man, bent down to gently sweep his father's foot from the ottoman and in a small cloud of dust sat his lean leather clad butt down.

With a cheeky grin, Johnny's hand shot out and in a blur, the glass of whisky that was on its way towards his fathers lips now made it's way to his own.

Before Murdoch could speak his younger son downed half, "son would you care to join me?"

With a smack of his lips, a swipe of a hand a radiant smile broke over the younger man's face, "too late for that," tilting the nearly empty glass towards his father Johnny's devilish blue eyed glint looked up from under too long ink black hair, "you know you shouldn't drink by yourself makes for bad habits."

Handing the glass back to his father Murdoch took the much-depleted drink and grinned at his audacious boy, "I thought you were spending the night on the range... something happen?"

"Nope, been thinkin' all day 'bout my nice clean, soft bed an' Madrecitas' cookin'," Johnny saw a look cross his father's face.

"Don't worry Murdoch, Cip an' I got tha cattle moved and bedded down," clapping his hands on the tops of this thighs Johnny pushed up, "_I_ for one am headin' to _my _bed."

He looked down, concern on his handsome face at his father, "unless ya want company?"

Murdoch stayed as he had been since before Johnny entered the great room, "No son go on to bed, it'll be morning soon enough. I'm just mulling over a few things, nothing to worry about."

Johnny turned and the ching of his spurs marked his rapid movement to the stairs.

"Ok Ol' Man, just remember this is a _workin' ranch _an' we _all_ gotta pull our weight," Johnny's boots marked a more rapid exit from his father.

Murdoch chuckled, "cheeky boy," he murmured to himself. Staring once more into the fire he released a heavy sigh, he had some contemplating to do.

A twinge in his back drew a muffled groan from the patriarch, time was running out, he was _not _getting younger and his elder son _was _getting older, it was time to step in and give love a shove.

A poem came from his favorite author Sir Walter Scott, "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." Gulping the remainder of his Scotch Murdoch smiled, he had the solution.

Sitting forward and turning to his left, he placed the now empty glass on the side table, hands on the chairs arms he pushed his tall frame up.

Another moan followed his cracking back as the bones and muscles moved together then settled.

Stepping over to the fireplace he banked the dimming embers and made his way to bed, 'yes my wayward younger son, morning _does_ come very early, lots to do,' thoughts of Scott foremost in his whirling mind.

"**We Weave..."**

Sam Jenkins, MD physician to three separate towns, most of the entire county and friend to Murdoch Lancer could only shake his head and stare at his friend of near twenty years, "I personally think you are playing with fire."

Murdoch waved a hand in the air as if he were swatting the comment away, "well something has to be done. If no one here in the entire valley has caught his eye then I will just have to give my reluctant son a kick in the pants."

Sam sat forward in his chair, a work worn yet strong finger tapping the table top, "fate plays into this as well old friend, and she can be mighty fickle."

A scowl began to take over the ranchers face, Sam did not back down, "you had better weigh all the possible outcomes. Scott is a very intelligent young man and if I know that boy he will figure out what you are weaving here and put the brakes on."

Murdoch sat silent, unmoving again contemplating his decision, "I know what I am doing Sam and if Scott untangles what I have done, it may very well be too late to '_put the brakes on'_.

**Morro Coyo, early morning...**

Scott Lancer shifted on the carriage seat, the padding of the bench seat comfortable, yet he was unsettled.

Nearing the outskirts of the little town of Morro Coyo he glanced over at his father, the usual stoic face of one of the most successful and influential ranchers in the San Joaquin Valley was awash in anticipation

'Just what was that about,' the young man questioned, 'yes an old friend was visiting, still... the man was acting like a child on Christmas morning.

The elder son of Murdoch Lancer sighed thoughts of his little brother, _the rat_, who had opted out of attending the arrival of 'friends' from Sacramento.

"Looking over the safety of the bridge before the cattle were moved," was the boys answer.

"In a pig's eye," Scott mumbled to himself.

"What was that son," Murdoch turned his head looking as if he elder son had said something profound.

"Just an errant thought, sir," flicking the reins over the carriage matched team, Scott queried, "your friend is a judge in Sacramento?"

Murdoch smiled, "Yes, Mortimer Huggins was one of the first people your mother and I met when we came to California. He was himself newly arrived from back east, a graduate of Harvard Law School."

Scott nodded, "Impressive in it self, but why California. I am sure he would have been welcomed in any of the prodigious law firms in Boston."

Murdoch looked away from Scott and took in the small town they were entering, "Morty was a knight in shining armor; he wanted to be in on the ground floor of a new world, to help build a legacy for everyone... right the wrongs..."

Scott smiled, "a paladin of sorts then, very noble. Being a Federal judge then he has done well to help right the wrongs."

Murdoch nodded, "yes he has done very well for he also has a fine family his elder son Benton is a lawyer, Maxwell an excellent surgeon. He has three daughters Elizabeth married to an import shipper and three beautiful grandchildren so far. His two younger daughters Marjorie and Abigail are graduates of a very exclusive Women's college."

Scott got that _feeling _across his shoulders and down his spine, "Ah so who all is coming with the judge?"

Murdoch had that _cat that ate the canary _appearance on his usual stoic expression, "It will be Morty his wife Evangeline and two younger daughters."

Patting his son's lean thigh, "It will be so good to see my old friend," Murdoch turned his gaze away so Scott could not see the sparkle in the pale blue eyes, "I can hardly believe the man has three grandchildren already and from what his correspondence hinted at another two on the way."

Scott cleared his now very dry throat, "Ah how very nice for the man," that _feeling _just got more intense.

**Lancer Hacienda Later**

Dinner had been superb; Maria and Teresa had pulled out the fine china and silver. The food choices made for the delicate palate of the visiting guests politely received.

Retiring to the Lancer great room Murdoch took his usual leather chair as Morty settled in the side chair, his wife taking the second chair by the fireplace.

Marjorie and Abigail took the large sofa, the gowns they wore spread out around them leaving no room for even petite Teresa.

Scott stood in front of the fireplace as Johnny folded himself Indian fashion upon the rug at his brother's feet much to his father's scowl of disapproval.

Johnny snickered as he watched with eyes that read every nuance from every person as his _sister_ sat demurely on the large ottoman at Murdoch's feet.

He saw the set to the younger woman's jaw line and fire in the dark O'Brien eyes; if glances could kill, the fancy dressed women would be pig fodder right now.

The elder sister, Marjorie, Johnny had to chuckle, when she first met Scott she had put on such airs of superiority pronouncing her name as, _"Mah-ja-rie."_

The first thing Johnny had thought of was Margie, a dance hall girl that could have given a contortionist at a circus a run for their money.

Johnny had told his brother when they were alone about Margie and questioned his big brother if _Mah-ja-rie _could bend n' twist like that while reciting from the book of proper manners.

Scott being a polite and proper man just told his little brother; _'be nice' _then suppressed a laugh.

Johnny kept one ear on the talk between the old friends, while keeping blue knowing eyes on everyone else.

T'resa touched a small hand to the collar of her dress, then under the guise of shifting her seat, smoothed that same hand down the folds of her home made Sunday-go-to-meeting dress.

All the while drinking in the richness and color of the visiting sisters dresses, her dark brown eyes glanced at Johnny then down into her lap.

The young ex-gunfighter knew the girl felt under dressed and out of place with the two society _ladies_.

In his experience, women like that were no better than a two-bit whore. Shifting his gaze to his father as the big man laughed at something _Morty_ said, the younger son could not believe his own father had turned into someone who solicited his own son.

Abigail said something to Scott, and Scott politely replied. Johnny shook his head now this sister was all set to hook his big brother and reel him in.

At first introductions she was elegant and all smiles to the tall blond Lancer, when introduced to the dark haired son she wrinkled her nose and said, "Pleased to meet you," withdrawing her hand quickly.

If the rude woman thought her quiet rebuff hurt him, she was so very wrong. Hell, abuse was a part of growing up most of his young life... he was a survivor her pittance of a snub was like water down a ducks back to Johnny Madrid.

One thing the young ex-gunfighter would not tolerate was the slighting of his sister or the manipulation of his brother.

Someone who thought them self so high above everyone else did not deserve his big brother, a man Johnny had grown to trust and care for... nope this woman was lacking in many areas.

Scott had shown him that not all people born with a silver spoon in their mouths were rude, intolerant hypocrites but some just did not measure up.

Johnny looked up as Abigail led Scott out the patio doors, feigning a need for fresh air. Turning ice blue eyes on his father, he saw a smile start on Murdoch's lips and the one on Mortys' was just as subtle.

Mrs. Huggins waved a fancy fan in front of her face hiding a smile and _Mah-ja-rie _was nonchalant as to her younger sister and the tall blond ranchers exit.

As Johnny jumped up Murdoch leaned forward forearms on knees, "where are you going John?"

With a cheeky grin and gleaming eyes, "I ah gotta see a man 'bout a horse."

"John," Murdoch pushed forward to head his over eager son off, "we have guests..."

Head bowed then tilted up with a shock of black spun silk falling over one eye, "If ya don't excuse me we... ah..." Johnny did a little shuffle.

Murdoch got the drift as Morty snickered, Evangeline tittered and _Mah-ja-rie _looked confused,

Teresa placed a hand over her mouth holding a giggle, "Oh... alright son," and left it at that.

**Excuse Me!**

Scott escorted Abby onto the patio and the cooler air did its job of cooling flushed skin, steering her to the bench under the tree he deposited the young woman.

Arranging her voluminous skirts to perfection she clasp her hands and lay them in her lap, "It's very beautiful out here... everything seems so much clearer."

Scott nodded, "not as much coal smoke from factories, tall buildings and the crush of people."

"So Scott why did you leave Boston for _here_," Abby asked.

The _here_ sounded to Scott like a condemnation this slip of a girl presumed too much too soon.

He had dalliances with such immature twits back in Boston the sooner Abby knew he would not reciprocate the better off they would both be.

"I love it here, I feel I belong," Scott heard the scrap of a booted foot, 'Johnny identifying himself ,' "I found a father a sister and a _brother_, I found a direction in my life."

Abby looked up at the handsome man, "your grandfather is a very influential man in Boston, with your connection you should be behind a desk."

Abby lifted one hand and waving it to encompass Lancer, "why would you spend your days pushing cattle around, getting covered in dirt and sweat and working like a common man."

Scott was getting tired of this spoiled little girl, "Those _common men _are some of the most loyal, hard working men I have ever had the privilege to be acquainted with and _work _shoulder to shoulder with."

Abigail sighed, "You could be so much more in a large metropolis. I've only known you for a few hours but I can see this place and people are hindering who you can be."

Scott studied the young woman; she was no different from the debutantes and socialites of Boston, he had grown bored of the _games _they played.

When he truly found love, he would know it in his heart and soul.

Quick mind whirling the elder Lancer son thought of ways to deter the woman, without alienating his father and his old friend Mortimer Huggins.

"Well I suppose I may have been permitted back under my grandfather's roof at one time," Scott saw the smile on her face falter.

"However I believe that when one door closes another door opens. I was very fortunate my father took me in.," this was priceless as Abby Huggins face grew serious.

"I fear with my ouster from Boston society due to indiscretions with one or two debutantes I can not go back," Scott grinned inside his heart doing a little dance this was working.

"Yes," Scott sighed heavily, "grandfather could never forgive me and so my status of his only living heir... well there is no telling what my disgruntled and disappointed ancestor will deem to do with my inheritance."

Abigail stood and placed a small hand on his arm, "Scott money isn't everything... you come from a fine background of established families."

Her blue eyes looked up into his, "and any indiscretions could be written off to the follies of youth."

Scott was dumfounded, he had just given the girl all the reasons for someone on a social climb to drop him... when she turns the tables and accepts his faults.

The blond Lancer would have to delve into this young woman a little deeper.

Looking into her turned up eyes he never heard the retreating steps of his little brother.

**A Tangled Web**

Murdoch Lancer smiled and waved as his two sons and his best friends daughters drove off for a picnic.

Folding his arms over his chest, he felt a small niggling fear creep into his mind.

Shaking his head of thick grey hair, he turned to walk into the hacienda. Sam was wrong this was going to work out. Once Scott was married, the anticipation of a grandchild on his knee made the rancher smile.

Teresa met her guardian at the doorway, "you seem happy... anything I should know about?"

Murdoch reached out a strong but gentle hand and cupped his ward under her chin, "just wool gathering darling."

Teresa smiled up at the man who was like a father to her, "well Scott looked mighty happy, Johnny however..."

Dropping his hand onto her shoulder, he nudged the girl to turn and enter the great room, "Johnny is Johnny you can't really know what the boy is thinking..."

Teresa smiled and finished the sentence, "until he opens his mouth and says exactly what's on his mind."

Murdoch chuckled, "there is that for sure, now how about you fetch me a pot of coffee and bring it to my desk. Those stuffy old ledgers are not going away."

With the exuberance of youth, Teresa skipped into the room, "already served my lord."

Murdoch entered behind his ward and looked to his big oaken desk, the coffee pot was steaming and his cup filled he smiled, "you spoil me darling, one day you will make a fine wife to some lucky man."

**Turn About**

Johnny was sated; he rubbed his belly as he lay back on the quilt, hands behind his head, legs stretched out and ankles crossed.

Closing his blue eyes, he could hear everything around him. Scott helping Abby up and walking away, Johnny smiled to himself; probly tucked her up under his arm so close it was indecent.

Marge folding, tucking and repacking the basket then all he heard were the everyday sounds of nature.

He felt a shift in the air around him as the young woman sidled closer to him. Then, not expecting it, he felt soft furtive lips lock onto his.

Never looking a gift horse in the mouth the young man smiled as the softest lips he had ever felt moved away, much to his regret.

Blue eyes slowly opening he took in the sight of Miss _Mah-ja-rie _Huggins sitting on her knees looking so innocent and demure with a hint of mischief in a smile on those same soft lips.

He grinned up at her, never changing his posture, "Thought that apple pie was dessert."

Marjorie Pricilla Huggins twenty-one, was as dumbfounded as Johnny Lancer was, she was content in the knowledge she was destined to be an old maid yet had found someone who stirred her inner beast.

Looking into the bluest eyes she had ever beheld she blushed. The pit of her stomach clenched and she felt light headed, she had never felt this way before, why hadn't she felt this when she first met Johnny Lancer.

Her father had paraded any number of eligible potential husbands before her and out of all potential suitors; she had never had this feeling, except once.

It was as if she was falling and would never hit bottom because there was Johnny to catch her, "I'm sorry Johnny I was too bold."

Johnny looked through different eyes at the older woman before him. Sitting like that skirts spread out around her as if she was sitting on a blue cloud, small delicate hands clasp in her lap, unmoving.

Auburn hair in ringlets around her classic beauty face her blue-green eyes stared at him then eyelids ringed with long lashes closed her inner beauty off to his searching eyes.

Still unmoving from his supine position he closed his eyes again, "I learned long ago you take what's offered today 'because ya never know if tomorrow will ever smile on ya."

Marge looked down at the relaxed young man, "how old are you Johnny?"

Cracking his eyes open he grinned, "Age ain't the question it's tha miles. Been grown for years, but I'm always open for new experiences."

She had to smile, "oh Mr. Lancer you are a charmer, however does your daddy rein you in?"

Johnny shifted to rest his upper body onto his elbows and looked directly into the woman's face, "well it's like this... I don't follow orders too good. I been takin' care of myself ever since I can remember, taught myself 'bout life 'fore I could shave."

Marge looked stricken, "I'm sorry Johnny didn't mean to pry, you just... I have never met... oh shoot, guess I am saying you just exude the essence of an innocent youth and the experience of a much older man. Lord, please forgive me... for all the reasons not to ... I... want you."

Looking up at her through a swatch of black hair having fallen across his eyes... eyes that sparkled like blue diamonds and a face that shed an aura of pure charisma Johnny reached out a hand.

Marge did not hesitate, grasped that strong hand, and let it pull her into his arms. She splayed herself over his chest as he lay back and felt his arms encircle her; she did not waver as he reached up and clasp a hand on the back of her head pulling her towards those warm inviting lips.

Lips, not of inexperience but of a man who knew what she wanted... needed, she was lost as the two rode a wave of abandonment.

**Scott and Abby**

Abby was pliable in his arms, but he knew just under that facade of innocence was a woman on a mission. He had found the younger woman very intelligent, in complete control and intent on her own agenda.

Her agenda for the moment was to seduce Scott Lancer into accepting what she was offering.

In the one week she and her family were guests at Lancer, she had decided this man wanted more than a lightheaded piece of fluff; he was destined to be more than a rancher he just needed guidance.

Scott Lancer, she deduced, wanted an equal not someone to follow convention or manipulate.

She sighed into the lips of Scott as he held her face in his strong lean hands and nudged her to partake of the bounty of a soul-clinching kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer the heat was practically unbearable, but she held on to savor everything Scott had to offer.

Breaking the kiss Scott gently pushed Abby from her close proximity, hands on her shoulders, "I think we need to step back," he said in a husky voice as he laid a hand against her cheek and looked in her eyes.

"I think you are an intelligent enough person to realize this won't go any further than a _flash in the pan... _correct," Scott kept eye contact until Abby looked back and nodded.

She swallowed and put her hand over his on her cheek, "I wanted it to work out but I knew it wouldn't," dropping her hand she moved away from him allowing his hand to fall to his side.

Arms wrapping around her chest she sighed then a lady-like chuckle escaped her mouth, "I knew we were like two peas in a pod, me a little too controlling and you a little too independent."

Scott moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around drawing her back against him, chin resting on her silken head as he gazed out over the lake, " we are very much alike, we see what we want and go after it. We know how to use manipulation but not in a vicious way to achieve our goal."

Abby put her hands over Scott's, "I think we will disappoint our respective father's." A small laugh came from Scott, "I think Murdoch already had commissioned plans for a crib to be built."

Dropping her arms, Scott released Abby and took up one hand, "Well we need to break the news..."

Swinging her hand in his, "Poppa will be hatching up another plot to get Marjorie and myself married off. I hope this little conspiracy has done no harm, I for one enjoyed our little struggle of wills."

Lifting Abby's hand to his lips, Scott kissed her fingers, "you are a remarkable young woman Miss Abigail Huggins, and I did enjoy our skirmish."

As the couple walked along they laughed together not as lovers but as friends, co-defendants in a plot cooked up by well intentioned but meddling parents.

Together they hatched strategies against their aggressors discarding each one in peals of laughter.

**What Now?**

Scott pulled Abby up short as his eyes took in the tableau before him. His hand going for the gun that was _not_ there on his hip, cursing under his breath he could only caution Abby to '_stay here' _as his long legs carried him to his brothers side.

Johnny was on the ground face down a man dressed in a town suit holding a rock poised above the now inert man. Marjorie was tugging on the arm holding the rock screaming, "You killed him."

The rock dropped from the strangers hand and he allowed Marjorie to pull him away from the prone Johnny Lancer.

Scott cautiously knelt beside Johnny all the while keeping eyes on the rock welding attacker, "You stay right there mister," Scott pulled Johnny's gun from the holster and aimed it at the man, "you make a move I will shoot you."

Marjorie stood beside the rock wielder, one hand on the man's arm the other palm out towards Scott, "It's alright Scott I know this man. Please see to Johnny."

Abby moved to stand beside her sister, the stranger holding his head between his shaking hands moaning as if he was the one knocked on the head with a rock.

Placing the hair triggered six-gun of Johnny Madrid on the grass beside his body, Scott put a trembling hand on his brothers shoulder, "Johnny, hey boy wake up."

Marge knelt down on the other side of the younger Lancer holding the towel from the picnic basket on the bleeding scalp wound, "Scott, Malcolm didn't mean to hurt Johnny he just got... ah... jealous."

Scott glanced up at the stranger, grey-blue eyes shooting daggers at the man who hurt his brother, "You better _hope _my little brother's head is as hard as he is stubborn. I need something to bind this to his _bleeding _head."

Marjorie shifted her skirts and tore a length of cotton petticoat and handed it to Scott, "The most expensive from New York," she lowered her eyes as she handed the cloth to Scott.

As he expertly wrapped the pristine white cloth around his brother's head, he looked up, "Care to tell me why my brother has a bleeding lump on the _back _of his head?"

Malcolm Hewitt Fassbinder looked between trembling fingers, in all his life, he never so much as lifted a hand to swat a bothersome fly. Now he nearly killed a man... over a woman.

Scott looked between Marjorie and 'Malcolm', "I am waiting," still kneeling he placed his hands on his thighs and with angry blue eyes the elder brother sighed, he was getting really perturbed.

"Oh my God is he dead; please tell me he is not dead... I was only protecting Mah-ja-rie. Please oh dear, oh God I'm going to be sick," Malcolm run to the nearest bush and emptied his stomach.

Johnny heard a moan and someone empting the contents of their stomach, he could feel someone on either side of him.

His heart beat faster he was cornered, trapped... where was he what happened Dios his head hurt, it felt like two blacksmiths pounding steel inside the confines of his head.

Moving his hand slowly he reached down to his holster... his gun where was his gun... his blue eyes snapped open as he tried to push up from his prone position on his stomach, "Dios mio what happened ta me?"

"Johnny," Scotts eyes snapped to his brother as he watched the boy try to turn over, "Hold on brother let me help you,"

Johnny did not recognize the voice, but it did sound familiar, "I can do it jus' leave me be," with a grunt of pain he flopped over onto his back.

As his bandaged head touched the ground he put a hand up to his head, "What hit me," he looked up into the face of... "Scott?"

Pulling up into a sitting position, elbows resting on bent knees hands holding his pounding head Johnny said, "Where's my gun brother I gotta kill..."

"Oh my God," Johnny looked up at the shout.

Who the hell was this townie, three-piece suit one hand clutched to his throat and sinking to the ground on his knees, "Dios shut up or I'll shoot _you... _who ever _you _are," Johnny held his pounding head.

"Johnny are you with us brother," Scott was a little concerned at least Johnny was coming around and recognized him, "brother look at me... come on show me those big blue eyes."

Johnny did look at his brother, "you loco Scott, and you sound as if I'm loco... I've had worse just help me stand." He held up his arms so his big brother could get under them and lift.

It was not very often Johnny Madrid Lancer asked for any kind of help. Scott was concerned.

Johnny stood on legs that wobbled like a newborn colt, he tilted his head in pain and looked at the fancy dressed man kneeling in the dirt and holding his head, "so what's your story friend or ya just go around bushwhackin' people with rocks tha size of boulders."

"I'm afraid it's my fault entirely," Marjorie quietly stated as all eyes turned to the young woman seated on the grass nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

Abby looked from her sister to the man kneeling and moaning then back, "Marg is this..."

Marjorie nodded her head and blinking tears from her eyes looked up into her sister's face, "Malcolm and I have been _seeing _each other for almost a year."

Abigail's face took on a look of bewilderment and shock, "Poppa doesn't know, how..."

"I've loved Marjorie since we were five," Malcolm stood and patted the dirt from his pants legs standing tall he pulled his shoulders back, voice stronger and looked everyone in the eye, "I plan on having her as my wife."

Johnny grabbed Scotts arm to keep from falling, "wait a minute, this was all because..."

"Because you were fondling the woman I love in an ungentlemanly manner," Malcolm clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, "I will defend her honor upon my demise if need be."

Everyone stood stock still, except for Johnny who took that moment for his eyes to roll back and his compact body slowly melted to the ground, Scott grabbed his brother around the waist and lowered him to the ground, "easy Johnny we'll get you home and have Doc look at you."

Looking around he knew he had to get Johnny home and send for Doctor Jenkins, this was more than just a little bump on the head, "Malcolm can you hitch a team of horses?"

"Certainly, I am not some milksop," stepping over to the brothers Malcolm bent down, "do you think I hit him too hard. I was only... I thought that he was..."

"Now is not the time, we will hash all this back at Lancer. Please hitch the team then help me put Johnny into the carriage," Scott turned back to Johnny his own face, drained of color, matched his little brother's, "we'll get you home just hang on."

**... We Practice to Deceive**

Murdoch put hands on hips and glared at his elder son and the three other young people standing before him.

One man in a three-piece town suit hung his head and refused to look at the Lancer patriarch. The daughters of his best friend kept glancing about with furtive eyes looking anywhere but at the very tall man.

"Will some one please explain to me why my younger son is upstairs getting stitches put into the back of his head," Murdoch crossed his arms.

Scott cleared his throat to speak, but Malcolm beat the tall blond to it, "Mr. Lancer, it was my fault Johnny had need of a physician. I came here to talk to Judge Huggins to, to ask for Marjorie's hand in marriage. "

Silence ruled for a minute as the man tried to put into words what he had witnessed, "Ah Johnny had Marjorie, well she, and they... I became incensed. I fear I lost all control and picked up a rock and hit the boy. Oh God please forgive me."

"My Ol' Man might be all high an' mighty but he ain't God," Johnny was standing in the doorway leaning on Sam Jenkins, "thanks Doc."

"Sam." Murdoch's voice questioned how wise it was that his baby was out of bed, "shouldn't Johnny be in bed?"

Sam helped Johnny walk to the sofa and aided the man to sit, "He is your son Murdoch, since when has anyone in this house hold done what I have suggested."

Looking down at his patient, "you John Lancer will sit there before you fall down and crack open that pig head of yours... again."

Bending at the waist the doctor made sure the reluctant patient understood, he tapped Johnny's cheek with two fingers, "John?"

Ice blue eyes met the concerned brown of the doctor, "yeah Sam I get tha drift... I've..."

"Had worse," Scott finished for his brother, "we've heard it before. One day little brother you will expound your version of just how bad it was for those of us concerned."

Johnny tilted his head wrapped in clinical white bandages and gave his big brother a saucy smile, blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "yeah big brother, I'll tell you and the Ol' Man... one day."

Sam straightened and moved back to watch with interest the play between the two young men, "well much as I would love to stay and hear all about his latest fiasco," the kindly doctor glared at his old friend," I have places to go and people to see."

Sam turned to the two women peering around the kitchen door, "it is obvious to me the men of this house hold are unable to follow simple instructions. Teresa and Maria if my patient passes out just prop him up on this couch make sure no one disturbs him. Light foods until his stomach settles and keep the room dim, Johnny will have severe headaches and sensitivity to light."

Surveying the room one last time and smugly knowing he had gotten his point across to at least two adults he smiled as he picked up his black bag and hat, "John I will see you tomorrow, any problems I will be at the Dempsey's delivering a fourth red-headed child."

Placing his hat on his head he strolled out of the room, no one spoke as they listened to the clop of Docs old horse and the swish of the steel-rimmed wheels departing the Lancer compound.

"Well alright then," Scott sighed out, "now back to business. "Just what was my little brother doing?"

Murdoch looked from his elder son to Malcolm to Marjorie then to his younger son. While Scott looked curious Malcolm was fighting between embarrassment and anger, Marjorie turned a deep red and John, his indomitable son, grinned.

Scott uttered a whispered 'Oh', Abby brought a hand to her heart, 'Oh my', Malcolm sputtered and Marjorie just bowed her head.

Johnny chuckled, "I wasn't doin' anything but a bit ah..."

"Groping... you sir were groping my intended in places you had no rights to," Malcolm sputtered.

Johnny looked up through pain-filled eyes and smiled, "hey it takes two ta dance... just where were you when your 'girl' was offerin'..."

Scott grabbed Malcolm as the man launched himself at the disrespectful, injured young man, "now hold it just a minute Malcolm. Johnny is right Abby and I did not hear anyone screaming or fighting."

Murdoch had moved fast for an old man Johnny thought, whooee but he had some fierce protectors. Scott released his hold on Malcolm and nodded to his father that everything was under control, " now everyone settle down," looking to Marjorie, "well?"

It was at that time that the Judge and his wife returned from a visit to Green River, "Evie looks to be we have returned to quite a conference."

The Judge being a good adjudicator stepped into the great room, viewing each person there he concluded Murdoch looked fit to be tied; Scott was standing with arms folded over his chest a frown on his face.

His two daughters looked like deer caught in a high power rifle sight and Malcolm, what was he doing here.

Then there was Johnny with a white bandage wrapped securely around his head looking like he was about to pass out.

"Well looks like this is going to be one heck of a tale anyone care to start," the Judge smiled as every head bowed, "everyone in this room is has the look of guilt written on their face."

Evangeline touched her husbands arm, "Dear I will take our daughters into the kitchen and get the woman's view in these proceedings, shall I?"

Patting her hand the Judge nodded, "that is an excellent suggestion," looking at his two girls, "daughters if you would follow your mother."

Abby and Marjorie in unison spoke one word, "no."

The judge nodded, "very well, Murdoch you first."

**The Reveal**

Murdoch looked defeated, how had this gotten to the point one of his sons had been physically injured.

Lips pressed he nodded to himself, Sam was right... as usual, fate was a fickle female, "all I really know is my younger son has a crack in his skull by this young man," Murdoch pointed to Malcolm.

Scott went to stand beside his sitting brother, who was beginning to look a little too green around the gills, "when Abby and I came upon them Malcolm had a rock in his hands and my brother was on the ground, bleeding."

Abby nodded to her father, "that was what happened, daddy." She moved to stand beside her sister who was getting paler as the story unfolded.

Lifting her head Marjorie looked from Johnnys bowed head to Scott to Abby then held for a minute on Malcolm, "father Malcolm thought that ... well Johnny and I were... oh shoot!"

Marjorie looked full onto her father, "I had just kissed Johnny and the lace on my dress got caught in his shirt, he tried to free us when Malcolm came up and thought... well, Johnny was a gentleman, I was an outright hussy."

The Judge crossed his arms, "Marge?"

Setting her jaw the young woman held nothing back, "father I know you mean well, you and mother. You are so very happy with your older children for marrying well and providing you with a brace of grandchildren. Abby and I, well we will one day want a husband and children ... but we want that life on our own terms."

Abby stepped in, "you have both given us the opportunity to become educated and independent in our thinking. We have also led a sheltered life... so you can not fault Marjorie for doing some 'exploring' on her own... forgive me for I have done the same."

Seeing the cloud descending upon her father Marjorie moved to stand in front of the Judge, "Abby means we have found something lacking in the men you have constantly paraded in front of us. We had decided to do our own searching and we found something coming here to Lancer."

Marjorie turned from her father and came to stand beside Malcolm, "I didn't have to look any further than my own backyard," touching the young man's arm, "I found a knight in shining armor, he was only defending my honor as he saw it."

She then nodded to the young man holding his head between his hands, "Johnny was so very different."

"Sorry Johnny I was using you for my own buried wants," Marjorie licked her dry lips, "you were nothing like the men I had ever met... you exuded magnetism that drew my inner wanton self out, before I settled down into a life as a comfortable wife and mother... I had to experience something so foreign to my upbringing... I lost myself in the moment."

Johnny looked up from where he was sitting and gave the woman his most charming smile and a wink, "Never been tha focus of so much attention..."

Scott let loose with a very ungentlemanly snort, "Little brother if you had any less attention from the young women of this valley Murdoch and I would get much more work out of you."

Murdoch had been standing with his arms crossed one hand on his chin and mumbled, "And less attention from irate fathers."

All eyes turned to the tall rancher, when he noticed he was the center of attention he dropped his hand and cleared his throat, "well it would seem good intentions and ah... uncontrollable behavior ..."

The Judge finished for the rancher, "I should hope then we have all learned a lesson from this."

"Now wait a minute," Johnny pushed himself up to a standing position, "I got a lump tha size of Lancer on tha back of my head with a stitchin' job from Doc..."

"Yes John," Murdoch quipped, and Scott stood staring at his brother.

"I just wanna know... if Malcolm would let me best man," Johnny looked from Malcolm to the Judge and smiled at the look of defeat on the older man's face.

Marjorie gave a squeal of delight as she threw her arms around a very dazed Malcolm. The Judge's wife came to stand beside her husband and pat his shoulder, "she is your daughter," she stated.

**After All Is Said And Done...**

Johnny took off his fancy bolero and tossed it on the couch just before his fancy pants behind met with the soft cushioning; he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and sighed.

The wedding of Marjorie and Malcolm went smooth as silk. The couple has insisted on the wedding taking place right then at Lancer.

Everyone pitched in to make this day special, Scott lent Malcolm one of his fancy suits from Boston, top hat an' all.

Maria, Teresa, and the women of Lancer hand sewed a very beautiful gown for Marg, for some reason all the women cried or got this far away look in their eyes. It went off without a single hitch.

His lips broke into a smile as he heard the light footsteps enter the room, "your husband's gonna be a might peeved at ya for desertin' him so early on in tha marriage."

The cushions dip beside him let him know Marjorie had sat down.

"For being as young as you are, John Lancer you have a mature outlook on things," Marjorie sighed, "poor Malcolm is still confused."

Johnny cracked open his eyes, the long lashes allowing just a glimpse of the blue eyes, "I say it as I see it. You weren't lookin' for a roll in tha hay an' I wasn't lookin' for anything more than a good time."

Margie bowed her head, "I am sorry about Malcolm hitting you... but I am not sorry about... well you know.

She stopped and Johnny opened his eyes further, Margie looked stunning.

Hair of auburn all tied up on top of her head silken ringlets falling around her face and against her long neck. Her wedding dress though modest by big city standards still accentuated her very womanly curves, "Malcolm is one lucky man and you are lucky ta have him. I mean any man who went up against Johnny Madrid with a rock well they got some guts."

She smiled placed a hand on his knee, "I had no idea Malcolm followed us out here or even where to find us. Your ranch is very expansive, how did he even know where to start looking?"

Johnny snickered and closed his eyes once more.

"Querida, I learned long ago a man in love will do things he never thought capable of. Speakin' of..."

Johnny kept his eyes closed as the squeak of new leather shoes stepped over the threshold, "'Bout time you collected your wife... why as pretty as she is I just might take a notion ta..."

"John Lancer if I knew you meant every word I would grab up my trusty rock and smite you soundly... again," Malcolm smiled at his wife, "darling much as you enjoy Johnny's company we do have to be leaving, the Judge wants to catch the next stage out."

Marjorie smiled, "Well he is anxious about his newest grandchild coming into this world any day now, my elder sister insists on mother being there."

Grabbing her husbands hand Marjorie stood, looked down at the young ex-gunfighter, "Malcolm and I have talked Johnny, our first born son will be called John and we hoped you would be godfather to him."

Johnny's eyes popped open, he didn't show it but he was flattered and honored; to be a godfather was an important job, "are ya sure... you know my past don't..."

Malcolm smiled, "it is who the man you are now that counts, please say yes."

Johnny nodded, "I would be honored," tilting his head, "what about tha Judge?"

"Poppa likes you a lot Johnny, he told your father he wished more young men had the chance to turn their lives around like you."

Bending down Marjorie looked into the blue eyes, "don't ever let anyone say you are not 'good enough' you are more respectful than most of the 'gentlemen' my father introduced me to. I'll always remember our _picnic_."

She lightly kissed his lips, stood wrapped her arm into that of her husband and both turned to walk from the room.

Johnny sighed, someone like _Mah-ja-rie _was out there for him, some one with a little more fire and independence, but _she_ was out there.

Blue eyes closed he put a hand to his head, still hurt some but he guessed some good came out of it.

He drifted off to sleep as his brother stepped through the doors a smile crept onto his lips as he thought of a girl with auburn ringlets and green eyes.

Scott lifted a blanket from the sofa back and laid it over his sleeping brother, brushed a hand over the forehead to check for heat... there was none, "you did good little brother very good."

Johnny heard his big brother retreat and murmured, "Gracias mi hermano."

**Let's Get One Thing Straight...**

Murdoch looked a little sheepish as his two sons made their way to the breakfast table. Polite 'good mornings' were exchanged and silverware clanked against plates filled with eggs, ham and potatoes.

Scott sat his fork and knife down across his empty plate, folded his napkin, and laid it just to the side of the plate. His forearms rested on the table edge as his hands grasp in front of him, he cleared his throat and looked directly at his father, "Sir I believe we need to talk."

Johnny made a move to sit his coffee cup down and push his chair back, "I'll just go an'..."

Scott shook his blond head, "No Johnny please stay, this may benefit you as well," at his little brothers hesitancy, "bear with me brother, you will thank me."

Murdoch looked up as his elder son finished talking, "Son I..."

"Sir, as I was the injured party as well as Johnny being nearly involved in a... um serious confrontation. I ask you to let me speak first," Scott eyed his father for any explosion, but the family patriarch only nodded his head.

"Sir, I do understand your reasoning behind this little subterfuge and I do believe you have learned a lesson in meddling with the forces of nature," Scott waited for just a second, as a thundercloud seemed to appear over his father's brow.

Holding up one hand, "before you go into one of your tirades let me just say you are right on one thing, the um... ladies in the valley may not have all the qualities I look for in a wife, but then sir you do not also know the qualities I or for that matter Johnny has in a wife."

Murdoch cast his eyes down, he was madder than... well heck to be talked to like this as he sighed the boy was right... boy... no Scott was not a boy and was man enough to choose his own wife... it was just taking too long.

Johnny looked from his father to his brother, whooee ol' Scott was sure layin' it on thick, "ah..."

Murdoch's blue eyes looked up into those of his son's, "I won't apologize..."

Johnny gave a snort and Scott's lips drew into a line, holding up one hand Murdoch continued, "I won't apologize about wanting grandchildren to hold before I'm too old to do so. I will apologize that I am a meddling old fool that a very good friend pointed out to me. John, Scott you haven't been here that long and well the truth of the matter is I would like very much to be a father to you before I am a grandfather."

He waited for a minute to let those words sink in, "but I have a dream of a Lancer legacy and now that the ranch is operating as it should... I just..."

Johnny took that moment to lighten things up, "hey Ol' Man if ya wanna go paradin' a bunch a' women in front of me," with a snicker, "I can _guarantee_ ya a bunch a _nietos."_

Murdoch drew out a reprimanding, "_John."_

Scott looked a little red around his neck and Teresa and Maria who had _not _been eavesdropping stifled giggles behind hands.

Murdoch smiled and rubbed a finger down his nose, "alright son you made your point, therefore there will be no interfering in _both _your love lives and _no _grandchildren out of wedlock," looking at his youngest son with a scowl.

Johnny jumped up, "well then that's all settled... I gotta horse ta break an Scott..." with a cheeky grin the young man's blue eyes locked on to that of his brother's, "gotta get busy findin' a suitable wife... seeins' he's my big brother he gotta show me how it's done."

Turning on his boot heels the younger brother made a hasty retreat as his elder brother stood with a look that if his eyes were loaded guns Johnny would be on his way to a six by three hole in the Lancer cemetery.

Murdoch chuckled, "you boys have a good day, be safe." Scott snickered, "yes sir, I will convey that message to your younger son."

Maria and Teresa cleared the breakfast dishes, as she filled the patron's coffee cup with fresh brew, "you have done well senor, and su hijos will do you proud one day."

Teresa patted her guardians shoulder, "all things come in time... you'll see."

Murdoch sipped his coffee as he watched the women clean the big kitchen and already begin to prepare lunch.

He stood taking his coffee cup with him, striding into the great room and his desk he frowned at the big ranch ledgers leering at him.

Turning his back to his desk, he stood in front of the floor to ceiling window that framed Lancer, and he smiled.

Sam was right he was on old fool; his sons will do Lancer proud. Grimacing as he watched a buggy drive up the lane... speak of the devil... well nothing for it now he would take the tongue-lashing then he and his old friend will enjoy a quiet day...

His thoughts interrupted as the door flew open with a resounding crash into the wall; Sam's voice filled the entryway, "get him over here."

Then his younger son, "ah Doc ain't nothin' I've..."

A scuffle of boots on the flagstones, expletives in Spanish from a young man in pain, Murdoch sighed, Lancer will survive... well maybe some will, "_John,_ language there are women present."

**Just Another Day.**


End file.
